


Shamrocks, Leprechauns and All Things Irish

by Traw



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, St. Patrick's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 08:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6277339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traw/pseuds/Traw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Walking around the partition next to DiNozzo's desk, Gibbs froze, momentarily uncertain if he had fallen asleep in MTAC after updating Jenny about the politically hot potato of the Gleason case and now was dreaming or if this was someone's idea of a practical joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shamrocks, Leprechauns and All Things Irish

Walking around the partition next to DiNozzo's desk, Gibbs froze, momentarily uncertain if he had fallen asleep in MTAC after updating Jenny about the politically hot potato of the Gleason case and now was dreaming or if this was someone's idea of a practical joke. His office area was decorated in shamrock green streamers that were pinned to the walls by cut outs of lucky green clover leaves as several green balloons floated lazily around the small area, tied to his chair, desk and even computer screen with darker green ribbons. Standing proudly on his desk was the small figure of a leprechaun, dressed splendidly in its green pants, shirt, striped socks and pointed matching green shoes. The little leprechaun was complete dressed in a little green coat and green top hat, a lucky four leaf clover clasped in its hand as he stood beside his pot of gold. The leprechaun's orange hair and beard complimented its cheeky smile and ruddy red cheeks as the gentle breeze from the air conditioner caused its head to bob up and down, almost as if it was nodding its excitement at seeing him.

Around his desk, stood Tony, Tim and Ziva, each grinning at his startled reaction, and each holding a mug of some sort of cold, green and frothy beverage in their hands.

"What?" He asked in bewilderment as he stepped closer to his desk, automatically accepting the mug of the bright green liquid, which look and smelt suspiciously like green beer, that Tony handed him.

"It St Patrick's Day, Boss." Tim answered quickly as he cast a quick nervous glance at Tony before he returned his attention back to the man who held him in an unnerving stare.

"And Tony thought after the type of cases we have been dealing with the last few weeks," Ziva smiled as Gibbs shifted his attention to her. "that we could all do with a quick vacation."

"Break." Tony corrected her.

"That's what I said." Ziva protested.

"No, you said vacation…"

"Uh ahhh." Gibbs said softly, ignoring the squabbling as he looked at expectantly at Tony waiting for his explanation.

"Beannachtam na Feile Padraig,*!" Tony grinned triumphantly as he raised his glass in a toast to the man who was his boss during the day and lover of a night, "May the luck of the Irish always be with you, Boss, and may the hinges of our friendship never grow rusty nor our ale ever grow musty. Happy St. Patrick's Day."

XXXXX

* Beannachtam na Feile Padraig - Happy St. Patrick's Day!

**Author's Note:**

> To all my wonderful readers- Beannachtam na Feile Padraig and may the luck of the Irish also be with you all.


End file.
